Norman Bates
For more information about Norman Bates outside this show, go here. Norman Bates is a smart, quietly funny, handsome and sometimes shy seventeen-year-old boy with an intensely close bond to his mother. Norman is resistant to starting over in a new town, but begins to change his mind as he begins to spread his wings. We will see the young Norman's transformation into the iconic character depicted in Robert Block's novel, Psycho. Biography History Prior to moving to White Pine Bay, Oregon, Norman lived with his parents in Arizona. Norman was the one who found his father's dead body in their garage. He calls his mother in a panic and mourns his death. Season 1 White Pine Bay After the death of his father in '' First You Dream, Then You Die, Norman and his mother Norma move to White Pine Bay, where they plan to start a new life and run an old motel together. After their move, Norman is quickly befriended by Bradley Martin and Emma Decody. Keith Summers, the former owner of what is now the Bates' property, is very bitter towards Norman and his mother. He believes the house and motel is rightfully his, so he attacks Norma in her house one night. Norman saves her, yet his mother still kills Keith out of anger. The two cover up Keith's death and any trace of him being there that night, but are still heavily suspected by the town's sheriff, Alex Romero. During the cover-up though, Norman finds a strange sketchbook under the carpet and becomes drawn to it. The truth behind Norman's father's death (Flashback) - Norman killed him in a fit of rage after his father beat his mother in a fit of anger, and has absolutely no recollection of it. In ''Midnight, Norman accepts a ride from Miss Watson after walking in the rain. They go to her house and talk. She would later go change and accidentally leave her door open. Norma would appear tell him that she was trying to seduce him; Norman would say no, but would smile. He later would run through the rain towards the motel and almost got hit by Norma. Norman tells her that he remembers getting into the car with Miss Watson and that was it; Norma would say everthing was okay and they would head towards their house. Miss Watson would be shown with her throat slit. Personality Norman is a bright young man and appears polite around others. He is also protective of his mother and holds guilt over dissapointing her. Psychological issues Norman occasionly goes into a fugue state, during which time he attacks those who threaten Norma. He will then black out and not remember the event. For example, when Sam Bates beat Norma, Norman struck Sam in the head with a blender, but doesn't recall the ordeal. Norma made it look like a freak accident where a shelf fell on Sam. Another example is when Dylan Massett disrespected Norma. Norman tried to bludgeon him, but Dylan punched him. He didn't remember it and Dylan ended up telling him what happened. In The Man in Number 9, Norman is seen talking to himself as if in a dialogue after an argument with Bradley, suggesting a split personality disorder. Unknowingly Killed * Sam Bates: hit him over the head with a blender. Norma would later move his body to make it look like an accident. * Miss Watson (presumed): sliced throat. Gallery Norman bates 3.jpeg Norman bates 2.jpeg Norma and norman bates.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters